


Dreams are what started it all

by joy_joy_12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, RonxHarryxDraco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_joy_12/pseuds/joy_joy_12
Summary: I don't know the ship name so if you do please comment it. I also don't think there is one because there aren't any stories but I could be wrong. Anyway, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco are all friends. During Year 8 (I'M MAKING CEDRICK ALIVE CUZ THAT WAS JUST SAD AND I CRIED SO YEAH.) And Dumbledore changed the rooms so There are four hallways and one is Gryffindor one is Ravenclaw one is Hufflepuff and the last one is Slytherin. there are multiple levels to the hallways. so yeah. I think this would be a good ship ngl so here ya go. (this is my story off of Wattpad and it was created a year ago and I thought I'd share it here as well. I wrote it under the user @life_sucks_joy12 so if you see this same story under any other user it's not me :)





	1. Tears

Harry POV

I need to talk to Hermione....Come on you bloody clock......five more minutes yessss come on.......................four.......................three.......................TWO..............................................ONE YESSS.

"All right we'll continue this on Monday have a good weekend. Bye And remember, the future is in your hands!" I wish that batty old cougar would shut her trap. She always obsesses over me "dying"...I'm still not dead yet...soo.. "Hey, mate do you wanna come with me, Fred and Ginny? we're going on a walk outside.".... Shoot it's Ron one of the people I reallllllllyyyyy don't wanna see right now...for reasons. "U-uumm er- IwouldlovetomateIreallywouldbutI'vegottogoandtalktoHermioneandtellhersomethingreallyimportantand-" "Harry....mate chill you don't have to come. I'll see you later though, ok?" "O-ok...b-bye R-Ron." I stuttered...and blushed......again..I was thinking about the dream. Well, I'd better get going if I wanna talk to 'Minone. I started on the way to her dorm room. As I near her room I start to hear voices... "Blaise mate you're ridiculous....there's no way...but it makes sense...ok, maybe I do." "Told ya so dra-oh Harry hi." "O-oh..um-er-well-I-......hi Harry." Not Draco toooooo......I was so close..He was also in the dream I need to tell Hermione about. "H-Hello Draco." I keep stuttering and blushing and it's starting to give me away....ugh.......I hate dreamssss. "......" "...." "Well D-Draco..i-if you'll excuse m-me I n-need t-to er- I need to tell M-Minone something.." "Oh- uhh well bye H-Harry." "Bye Draco." I Went to knock on her door when I heard Caleb Inside. Ugh nooo, not Hermione's boyfriend....he keeps telling me I should kill myself and such...I've actually considered cutting myself because of him...no one knows though. "Hee-hee Bye Caleb~" "Bye Baby." "Oh 'scuse me, Caleb. I was just Going to talk with Hermione." "Well, Harry Just know you're a nobody and no one will ever love you. Your Parents never could. After all, they're dead. Hah..don't even know why you're still living. You-know-who should've killed you the first or at least second time." Then he walked away smirking to himself..Draco and Blaise are long gone and Hermione's door is closed..which means no one heard him. Great. I Finally knock on her door. She, of course, answered immediately with a smile. "Hi, Harry." "' Minone I need to tell you....things..that are confusing...for me at least.." "Oh- ok Harry come on in..." "Thanks." "No problem." I stepped inside her very cozy room. I sat on her desk chair and she sat on her bed. "So, Harry start with whatever you want first. I'm here to listen." "Thanks also I think I like Ron and Draco....." "Well, how do you feel around them Harry?" she asks softly. I can tell she cares and won't judge me. "Well...I feel really giddy..and I stutter and blush..especially when both of them are around which is often.." "well Harry I would say you like them. That's how I feel when I'm around Caleb-"I flinched at his name. "Harry..what's wrong?.." I started to think about everything he's said to me. Then I broke down...I couldn't take it. "HARRY!!!! Hang on harry I'll go get Ron, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco." I had fallen off her chair; I was crying so hard I was shakings my glasses fell as well somewhere on the floor. Everything was blurry and my face, my robes, and the carpeted floor were wet. Suddenly I heard loud footsteps running closer. "HARRY MATE WHAT HAPPENED!" that was Ron's voice. "HARRY I SWEAR ARE YOU OKAY? GRANGER TOLD US WHAT HAPPENED DID SOMEONE HURT YOU?" that was Draco. I couldn't speak so to answer him I shook my head yes. "WHO? I WILL KILL THEM AND MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! WHAT HOUSE ARE THEY BECAUSE I WILL MARCH RIGHT DOWN THE HALLWAY AND-" "DRACO...calm down. Let Harry breath first." That's when I opened my eyes. I saw Hermione crouching next to me, Pansy with tears soaking her face and also the sleeves of her robes, Blaise tears running down his face (him repeatedly wiping them away.) Ron and Draco were crying (though they didn't notice it.) and were so mad it looked like they would snap (as Draco already did.) at any moment "Mate who was it. Me and Draco need to know. We care about you and whoever did this deserves a hard kick in the nuts...or if they're female a nice tug of the hair would be good." I giggled at his last sentence "Seriously Harry, I don't know who in their right mind would bloody do this, but whoever did is a dead man...or a dead woman." I giggled again and stood up wiping my face. Draco pulled me into a warm embrace and I felt someone hug me from behind. I turned my head slightly to see who it was and it was Ron who was also nuzzled into my neck. I blushed Gryffindor red and turned back to Draco.

A/N how was that for a first chapter. As you can see, I had a lot of time on my hands. Now I'll probably update one of my other books so byeeee!~ Author-Chan out!


	2. A Love-Filled Day

Draco POV

Okay. Today's the day. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Weasley and Potter how I feel! I like them both and I would like to be in a poly relationship if they're ready for that and if they even like me back...I hope they do. Since today's Saturday, we can hang out all day. I'll ask them at breakfast. Speaking of which...I should go to breakfast. I'll tell Blaise about my plan and then I'll ask them to hang out with me. I walked down the hall and turned left. I was right in front of the great hall. I walked in and to my surprise, there were a bunch of separate tables with different houses mingled among them. "DRACO! OVER HERE! WE CAN SIT ANYWHERE NOW! COME ON MATE!" I heard Ron yell. "YEAH COME SIT WITH US DRAY!" yelled Harry. I was so happy they wanted me to sit with them. I smiled and walked over. Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy were nowhere to be found which meant it was just me, Harry, and Ron. "Hey, Draco." "Hello, Harry." "Morning." "Good morning Ron, do you know where the others are?" "No, I haven't a clue. Thought you might." "Oh, well I haven't seen them since yesterday." "Also, Harry, how are you?" "Good....still feel guilty for basically ruining Mione's relationship though..." "Harry for the last time she doesn't blame you for what he did." Me and Ron said at exactly the same time. We all laughed then I decided to ask them. "Hey, -uhhh..Ummm-I umm-er-was er- iwaswonderingifyoutwowouldliketohangoutwithmetodayifyouwantifnotiunderstandandit'sfine yeah....." "Umm maybe slow down and try again?" Harry said as he tilted his head slightly to the side and made THE cutest face ever made! "yeah I didn't understand either." "Okay sorry I'll go slower this time." "That-that sounds wrong..." "RONALD!" me and Harry yell at the same time. I could tell I was blushing Harry was too, and Ron was just laughing\dying. Everyone was staring at us including Blaise, Hermione, and Pansy who just happened to walk in when we yelled at Ron. "It did th-hah-though.." "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PIONT IT OUT THOUGH!" "I AGREE WITH HARRY! YOU COULD'VE JUST STAYED QUIET! MERLIN RON!" "What happened?" Granger asked. "ASK RON!" me and Harry shouted. "Ron mate what did you say?" "Uhh well- I pointed out that something Draco said sound-heh-s-sounded wrong cuz it did and they yell at me...." "Yeah, we did cuz' that was inappropriate. Plus, Draco was gonna ask us something and you ruined it." "Oh yeah...well if you two weren't busy yelling at me he could've asked." "It's stupid any way you probably won't care but I'll ask later anyway." I decided to ask them when we were alone after breakfast. I whispered it to Ron who whispered it to Harry. "What are you three whispering about?" Granger asked us. "Nothing, nothing at all..." all three of us said in unison. "Sureee you're not...sure." We all finished and everyone started to leave. "I decided to talk to Caleb about...you-know-what. And it's not your fault Harry." one down two to go. "I'm gonna go back to sleep." There goes, Blaise. Just Pansy now. "Welp gotta get the daily scoop on gossip see ya later boys." And with that, she left "Okay sorry for interrupting you what was it you wanted to ask us?" "Yeah." "I was wondering if you two would like to hang out with me today if you want if not, I understand and it's fine." "Oh- well then of course!" Ron said happily. "Yes we'll hang out with you, and that's not stupid Draco." "Thanks, Harry and Ron. I've also got to ask you something else....." "Fire away mate." "Yeah, we're listening." "Can I tell you outside please?" "Of course, Draco." "Yeah If you want mate of course." We walked out of the great hall and we walked to a tree and sat down underneath it. "So, I wanted to tell you two that I like you...a lot and I was wondering if you'd want to be boyfriends?" Ron and Harry both blushed a deep red when Ron spoke. "I- I like you too and I also like Harry so I guess it's on Harry then." Harry blushed an even deeper shade and said "I like you both too...so yes I would love to be boyfriends!" I smiled "Wanna go back to my room and cuddle?" "That's what they all say.." "Ronald Weasley if you don't stop being so dirty-minded I swear-" "Ok-ok-ok sorry but I can't help it Draco. I have Fred and George as brothers ya know." "Yes, I would like to cuddle!" "Me too." "Well, then that settles it, and also Harry..." "Yes, Dray?" "You're in the middle." "I agree with that statement." "Fine." He says with the cutest pouty face "Awww!" me and Ron said. Harry glared at us and continued walking.

WOOOO two chapters in two days. I'm proud of myself! We have a football game later in about an hour, so I'm writing this an hour before it. Anyways Author-Chan out BYE!~ 863 words including this sentence, 859 not.


	3. Cuddles

Harry POV

We started walking back to the castle talking as we went.

"So, when did you guys start to notice you had a crush on two people?"

"Well, I brought up how I feel around you and Harry to Blaise and he said I probably had a crush on the two of you."

"What about you shorty?" I turned on my heels and glared at Ron.

"I. Am. Average. Height."

"Draco is average height, you, on the other hand, are short." Draco snickered.

"Hphm. I don't have to cuddle with either of you."

"Sorry Harry." They said in unison.

"You should be."

"Hear me out mate, You're short and that's adorable. And the fact that you deny it is even cuter. So, denying it really isn't helping your case, it's making it worse." Draco snorted. I Glared at Ron and to make him jealous I held Draco's hand and kept walking.

"Aww, my two little noodles holding hands that's so cute!"

"Oh, I give up." I said while pouting. I held out my other hand and Ron happily took it.

Draco POV

Once we finally made it back to my room, we kicked off our shoes and laid down. Harry laid in the middle of me and Ron. Harry laid on my chest and Ron spooned him. We were sitting there all of two minutes when Harry's question and Ron's answer ruined the wholesome vibe.

"Hey Ron, did you forget to take your wand out of your pocket?"

"Ummm- no..."

"Then what's poking my- oh...OH!" Harry blushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry but when your fluffy arse is smushed up against my crotch, what am I supposed to do? Not get a hard-on?"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Me and Harry yelled in unison. We yelled so loud it sounded like a howler and every single Gryffindor and Slytherin came to my door. "Dray, ummm why did you just yell 'Ronald Weasley' what did he do now?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah and not to mention it sounded like Harry yelled as well."

"Ron is being extremely inappropriate." Harry stated.

"You still didn't answer my question." Ron stated

"What question?"

"Not important." I said.

"It's important to me." Ron stated.

"Well, it's also very inappropriate." Harry complied.

"It's your fault we're having this discussion, Harry." Ron argued.

"Well yes but it's also yours too."

And with that, I'm leaving you all on a cliffhanger. (also Ron and Harry aren't mad at each other.) Author-Chan out BYE!~ 403 words including this sentence,393 not.


	4. "Not just us"

Ron POV

"Look me and 'Mione need to spill some important tea!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Well, Door's open just don't open it wide," Draco said while getting out of bed, "I don't want everyone looking in my room."

"Umm okayyyy?" Pansy said as she slowly opened the door. She walked in and turned to close the door behind Mione. Draco quickly and skillfully put a silencing charm over the room just as Pansy screamed, "OLJHFBCUISVGLIURBVU OMG DID YOU GUYS SHAG?! HLSUAVDCIHUV THAT IS SOOOOO GAY!"

"PANSY! SOMEONE MIGHT HEAR YOU!" Mione screamed with a worried expression.

"OMG! She's right you guys I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking and-"

"Pans, chill I cast as silencing charm over the room right before you screamed. No one heard you."

"Oh, well that makes me feel better."

"Anyway, about my news," Mione started, "he's not happy about it but then again it's his fault."

"Is this about Caleb? Oh, Mione, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to split you guys up! You guys were happy and in love and- "That's when I interrupted, "Hare-bear you know Mione would do anything to protect you." Harry blushed a deep red at this and I snickered. "Oh, shut up Ronnie-boo boo bear." This time it was my turn to blush and Harry's turn to laugh.

"OH MY GODRIC ARE YOU TWO DATING?" Pansy and Mione rushed out at the same time

"yeah....but not just us." Harry stated.

"Yeah," I added as I turned my head to Draco smiling, "Not just us." Draco was blushing slightly, a thin smile on his lips.

256 words🥰


	5. Drama

Authors note/..... sorry in advance for the angst 

Draco's POV

"AWWWWW SOOO CUTE!" Mione and Pansy screamed in unison while jumping up and down holding hands.

"Anyway, as I was saying before, Caleb and I have officially split up."

"Good for you Hermione." I said as I sat back down on the bed.

"Yeah, Mione that's good." Ron said from behind Harry. Speaking of Harry, I noticed the tears that started to fill his eyes. I quickly grabbed his hand and rubbed soothing circles on it.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry *hic* Mione!" Harry wailed as he buried his head in my chest. I whispered sweet nothings in his ear as Ron snuggled into his shoulder laying light soft kisses on his neck. He calmed down, but only when Mione insisted it wasn't his fault for the hundredth time. Mione and Pansy left, and Harry was sleeping soundly on my bare chest. Ron's "problem" only went down slightly and grew once again when he cuddled with Harry. I took Harry's mouth and Ron took...well his other hole. I was exhausted but I loved watching my sleeping beauties drift off. Somewhere in between, I fell asleep and sometime after that Harry woke me and Ron up telling us he was going for a walk...that was about forty-five minutes ago and I'm starting to get worried. "Ron what if-,"

"Dray give it a rest with the what-ifs. Look, if Harry's not back in fifteen minutes I say we go look for him. yeah? So just relax for now 'kay?" I wanted to relax I really did but,

"I can't Ron- I-I just- I'm worried" I said leaning into his open arms.

"I know me too." He said as he kissed my temple.

288 words~


	6. Oh no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW homophobic slurs and behaviors/ internal homophobia/self-hatred

TW/CW homophobic slurs and behaviors/ internal homophobia/self-hatred 

sorry in advance for the angst and the long wait- <3

Harry POV

One-minute Harry was taking a peaceful walk through the corridors and then the next a hand slapped over his mouth and he was tugged sideways with a wand held at his throat.

"Listen here you little fag," Caleb spat, "I know it's your fault Hermione broke up with me and I'm gonna make sure you pay for it. And I told you not to tell anyone about what I was doing but you just h a d to go and tell Hermione and now she's left me." Harry wanted to scream for help and run but he knew that Caleb would just run after him. He could feel the tears threatening to leave his eyes. After all, he knew deep down inside, he was disgusting. Surely Draco and Ron couldn't like someone like him. He was scrawny and short with unruly black hair. He had big round circle glasses and couldn't even fit most of the clothes he owned. Who could like that? Who would like him? He was simply just plain unattractive and boring. No one could ever love that. Suddenly Harry was roughly shoved on the ground. The first swing was sharp and quick. He was punched three times in three quick movements. His nose was broken he could feel the blood smearing on his cheek.

"You." Punch.

"Are." Punch.

"A." Punch.

"Disgrace." After the last punch, Caleb waited a couple of seconds before he roughly kicked Harry in the ribs. Harry was screaming. At least he thought he was his mouth was open but no sound came out. With shaky eyes, he met Caleb's asking through a silent question.

"I put a silencing charm over you so no matter how much noise you make no one will come, I mean it's not like anyone would care about a piece of trash like you." After that, he rotated from kicking me to punching me. It was too much. The pain was too much.my tears started to mix with the blood running down my face. I wanted it to be over. I wanted Ron and Draco to hold me, to fix my injuries, to comfort me. But just like Caleb said, who would care about a piece of trash like himself?

Draco's POV

"Ron, it's been fifteen minutes now, can we go look for Harry please?"

"Yeah im starting to get more worried. He said he wouldn't be gone long." Ron and I Shuffled around the room gathering our discarded clothes and putting them on we hurried checking the dorm hall- nothing. Checking the ROR- nothing. We searched and searched for what felt like hours until I heard a soft whimpering noise.

"Ron wait," I whispered, "I hear something follow me," I said grabbing his hand as I went. We tip-toed towards the sound and turned the corner to see a limp crying Harry covered in blood.

"H-Harry?" I said in a voice so quiet it was just barely heard over his cries.

"Dr-ay?" me and Ron shared a worried expression as we ran towards him. Ron grabbed Harry's head and lifted it into his lap.

"R-Ron it h-urts. "Harry said with a whimper

"Shhh Har it's alright you're gonna be alright we're here now Draco and Ron are here"

"Ron, can you stay here with him while I retrieve Madam Pomphrey?" I asked while swallowing a lump in my throat. Harry was hurt and he was hurt badly.

Ummm cliff-hanger because why not- if you're still reading this book, I thank you for your patience (btw if you want to y'all should go check out my new fic called The Gays it's a hp chat fic it only has one chapter but I plan on writing another one soon. 635 words Until next time,

-Joy <3


End file.
